Amu's Choice
by Neko Neko Girl09
Summary: Well here is my First fanfic and I hope you will like it. The title says it all, Amu has to chose between Ikuto and Tadase. But the choice will be a twist! READ PLZ!
1. Chapter 1

Hi there! This is my FIRST Fanfic ok! I hope you all like it!

Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara (If I did then Ikuto would cross dress at least once!)

**Chapter 1: A long rainy day**

Amu's POV

"Amu-chan~ Hurry up you will be late to school!" Ran yelled at me. I looked at the clock. 7:40! "Why didn't you wake me up sooner!" I cried. "Not our fault you didn't want to wake up when we told you to." Miki said.

I got dressed in 5 min and got my stuff, and then I ran out the door.

Looks like luck was on my side. I made in class before the teacher came in. "Looks like we made it on time!" cheered Ran with Su following after. "Yeah I guess so…" I trailed off.

As Amu looked out the window she saw lots of dark clouds coming. "Looks like rain." I said to myself. I hope it doesn't rain all day because I left my umbrella at home.

End of the day still Amu POV

Aww man it's still raining." What are we going to do? It's still raining Desu~." Su asked. "Well it looks like you forgot your umbrella." I was startled but turned around only to find Ikuto. "I-Ikuto what are you doing here?" I asked. " ..I was out and about that's all..." Ikuto said. "Oh..." I trailed off. Then two arms wrapped around my waist. "I-Ikuto what a-are you d-doing?" I was stuttering. Ikuto put his umbrella under us and said. "I'll walk you home." He started walking still holding me. There was no point in arguing. "Ok..." I said.

As we were walking I noticed we aren't going the way to my house. "Ano…Ikuto where are we going?" I asked hoping to get an answer. (Note: Ano is the same thing is Umm...) "It's a surprise" He answered. Oh where can he be taking me? I felt that Ikuto was getting closer to me...if that's even possible. I could feel his breath on me, his hair…it felt so much like fur.

At some time the rain had stopped and Ikuto put his umbrella away, but continued to hold on to me. "Close your eyes…" He said. I wanted to get this over with so I did.

I kept them close for a while. Then I heard him say "Open". I opened my eyes to see that we were on a cliff. Also that you could see the whole city from there. "Wow it looks amazing." I said. It was true; you could see all the lights everywhere, because it had just rained the lights reflected on all the puddles making it look amazing. "Heh…I knew you would like it" I heard Ikuto say. Then I heard my phone ring. "Hello Amu specking." I said. "Amu where have you been me and papa have been waiting for you to get home?" My mom asked. "Oh sorry I was out with…a friend and lost track of time, I will be home right away!" I said and shut my phone. "Ikuto I got to go home now." I told him. "Ok...I'll walk you home." He spoke up. "Are you taking me home this time or not?" I asked. "What you don't trust me?" Ikuto asked. Then he got really close to my face. I could feel the heat rise to my cheeks, I knew I was blushing. "…I trust you..." I said. "Good then let's go." Ikuto then had his ears and tails come out. He picked me up then started to jump from building to building, and house to house. Then we finally got home. "Thank you for bringing me home" I said to him. "Anything for you my little strawberry" He teased me again. Ikuto then went away and I walked inside.

"There you are Amu!" Momma said. Papa walked in "Amu I am so happy you are home, and was this friend you were with a boy or girl?" He asked me. Papa would freak out if he found out it was a boy. "I was with my friend Rima you remember her right?" I lied, I hated lying to them but come on! "Oh ok then." He said. I walked in my room and started to my homework. "Well today was a long day…"

****End of Chapter 1****

So what do you think was it good or bad? Plz review! I will post the next chapter soon!


	2. Chapter 2

Hi there! The last chpt was obviously an Amuto and it hurts me to say…this is a tadamu one. I am an Amuto fan but I'm not sure how it will turn out. I will go back in forward from Amuto to Tadamu in chapters, I also might do mixes. Ok now let's start this story!

P.S If you don't feel like reading an Amuto or Tadamu one then its ok skip it, I will say which it will be at the beginning of the chapter ok. Sry I didn't say it sooner.

_**Chapter 2: Ice Cream**_

_**Amu's POV**_

I was walking to school, just any normal day right? I hope so. "Hinamori-san" I turned around to see Tadase. "Hi Tadase-kun!" I said cheerfully. "Hello...um I was wondering if you..." He trailed off. I noticed that he was blushing. WAIT! Why is Tadase blushing? OH what is going to ask! Tadase continued. "Um… do you…want to get ice cream after school?" He was now really red. I could feel myself getting red. "S-Sure I w-would love to!" I said. We both looked at the ground for a while in silence.

"Amu-chi!" I heard. Me and Tadase looked to see Yaya with Rima following her. I turned to greet them. "Hi Yaya, Rima." I said." Amu-chi! Why are you and Tadase blushing did something happen!" Yaya cried. I shook my head. "N-No! N-Nothing happened!" "….you seem to be acting suspicious Amu…" Rima pointed out. Ok this was getting out of hand, they wouldn't stop at all until they found out. I just kept my mouth shut, and who knows what they would do when they found out!

The bell had ringed to go inside. I let out a sigh in relief, but I knew Rima would ask a question right when class was over. Yaya said bye and went off to her class. Me, Tadase and Rima went to our class. Also I could have sworn I heard Rima say, "I will find out what's going on"

I stared out the window the whole class. **(I don't really know if Amu's seat is next to the window so just go with it)**"Hinamori-san!" I snapped out of my daze. "Y-Yes!" I shouted sounding startled. I was in thought so I didn't put my 'Cool & Spicy' act. The whole class stared at me. Oh no I messed up big time! "Hinamori-san you need to pay more attention" Sensei told me. "Ok then" I said trying to keep the 'Cool & Spicy' act.

The rest of the school day had been the same. Me like a stupid ass kept looking out the window in each class then getting scolded for. But I didn't do it on purpose it's just I thinking about random things. I was waiting for Tadase to get ready so we could leave. "Oh a whole day alone with Tadase…" Amu thought out loud. "Are you forgetting that we are coming too?" Miki said. "Wha- I mean yeah I remembered…"I guess I did forget about that.

"Hinamori-san!" I turned to see Tadase. "Hi Tadase-kun" I said. "Are you ready?" He asked. "Yep" I said cheerfully! I couldn't wait! Me and Tadase started walking to the park where the ice cream shop was at. "Um…Tadase?" I asked. "Yes Hinamori-san" He replied. "Um I was wondering why did you ask me to come with you?" I could see him blush a bit. "Well….I w-wanted to be with you, c-considering we are apart…" He said. He wanted to spend time with me! Out of all the people me! Why me?

"Look were here" I heard him say. I looked up and yes the ice cream shop was right there. We went to the counter. "Hello there, what would you two like?" The lady at the counter asked. "I looked at the menu. "Can I have the berry mix please?" I said. That was my favorite it was a mix of all different types of berries. "And can I have the white chocolate" Tadase added. "Coming right up please wait a few minutes." With that she went off.

After that she came back with our ice creams. "Here you go." She said and gave us the ice cream. Me and Tadase paid for our own. "Here let me pay for you" Tadase said, and handed her the money. "I-Its ok I can pay on my own!" I told him. "No I insist it's the least I could do." He said. With that we walked out. That was nice of him but why did he want to pay for me? Well never mind!

We found a bench and decided to eat out ice cream there. We were happily eating and then in my mind I wounded if Ikuto would show up. Well he does pop up whenever me and Tadase are together, why is that?

Well for one Ikuto did NOT show up yay! But it started to rain. I mean rain just came out of nowhere! It was a sunny afternoon then BAM rain. Me and Tadase ran into a building to get dried up. It looked like a real storm out there. OH it RUINED my day! "Here you go" Tadase said from behind. He gave me a towel to dry up."T-Thank you" I said.

**(Sorry I feel lazy so I am going to skip to the part when it stops raining, Gomen)**

It was getting a bit late and the rain stopped so we decided to go home. "Hinamori-san let me walk you home." Tadase said. "Y-You don't h-have to!" I cried. "Please I want to" He said that with his cute face. "O-Ok "I replied.

The walk home was…very quiet and awkward. On the way I did something very stupid. I fell, oh and THAT caused a lot. Apparently Tadase saw me falling so he tried to catch me, which made him fall to (Baka).Well somehow we ended up with me on top of Tadase on the ground. (And I don't want to KNOW how I got on top) We stayed like that for a while. "G-Gomen-nasai!" I yelled and got off of him. "It's ok" he said. Both of us were blushing. "W-Well lets go" I said and the rest of the walk was quiet.

**END**

Ok I can already see how boring this was. Sry and if anyone is confused about what I said at the beginning before the story ask me. Basically I will switch from Amuto and Tadamu with each chapter. I will tell you whether the story is Amuto or Tadamu OR a mix of both sry If It confused anyone!


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys! And…

**MERRY CHRISTMAS**

Yeah and I wont be uploading that much cuz at school our teachers gave us a crap load of homework. Yeah but I will try to post a lot when I get it done. Oh and if you are like me you will be watching the Bears Game! YEAH GO BEARS! I am happy cuz I will be going to my cousins house for a party! Bye Bye have a Merry Christmas!

~Nya


End file.
